Drabbles and Moments in Time
by London RocketDog
Summary: Different couples/pairings occurring after Clockwork Prince! A series of one-shots based on different couplings, originally based on requests via Tumblr. Please enjoy, R and R!
1. Tessa Will Cecily, Park

**Welcome! This is the first drabble, based on the premise: Tessa/Will/Cecily, object/place: Park.**

**Enjoy this little one-shot!**

Tessa smiled over at Will and Cecily, who seemed to be back up and bickering again during their little stroll in the park. The park had seemed a rather nice place to get away from the dull reality of the Institute. Tessa was unsure why the two of them couldn't just get along- Sibling rivalry, no doubt. The two of them were so alike, it was frightening. Cecily was just as strong and defiant and sarcastic as her older brother, and shared his physical likeness as well. There was something about them that seemed as if they had been two people long separated but had come back in the most unusual way- a girl on the doorstep and a boy made of broken dreams.

What they were bickering about now became apparent.

"Brother, you MUST let James train me!" she said indignantly. "He seems perfectly capable, and-"

"He will not be training you," Will said gruffly. "Tessa and Sophie were both put into training, and neither of them were trained by him. He's not well enough, and he has enough to do with-" Will said, cutting off.

Tessa knew what he'd meant. The wedding. Jem had enough to do with the wedding. Will could hardly bring himself to say it. Tessa thought with a pang back to the day he'd confessed his love for her. And his best friend had unintentionally broken his heart.

Tessa was brought back to reality after Cecily directed a question at her.

"When is the wedding, Tessa?"

Tessa looked at the skirts of her dress as they moved and changed with her forward direction. "Sometime in November, I think."

"That's more than half a year from now!" Cecily said, appalled. "By the Angel! Do the two of you even want to get married?"

Will contained a smirk. "Of course they do, sister. It's exactly why Jem made such an embarrassing public announcement last month." Cecily glared at him.

Tessa just smiled. "Of course, having it sooner wouldn't have been an issue… Jem wants to wait a bit. No harm in it. Besides… The Clave hasn't exactly approved our request yet, either."

Cecily sighed. "It's so upsetting that two people can't just get married because one's a Shadowhunter and one is a Downworlder! You're in LOVE! No harm in THAT, either!"

Will looked very near throwing up on the spot. Tessa couldn't look him in the eye.

Will stopped abruptly. They now stood several feet away from a pond. Several ducks floated about insouciantly. Tessa smiled at the look on Will's face.

"Never trust a duck," he said solemnly, out of thin air, while Tessa hid a giggle behind her hand and Cecily rolled her eyes.

**Will update soon. Check back for more chapters/drabbles!**


	2. Jem Tessa, Planning

Jem looked up from the immense pile of wedding invitations, his silver eyes meeting grey ones. He smiled at her before sifting through a few more.

Tessa walked over to him slowly before slipping her arms around his waist. He gasped, looking back at her. She smiled innocently before looking down at the pile.

"Do we even know all these people?" she asked, reading the titles of a few unsent letters. "I've never even heard of some of them!"

Jem shook his head. "No. There's no way you would know of them," he said. "Shadowhunter weddings are a giant event. It's not uncommon for either the bride nor the groom to know at least some of the guests."

Tessa sighed and leaned her head against his back. "There's still so much to do. Actual event planning, the Reception to work out, the Clave's final permission-"

"We'll get it all done. We aren't the only two people to ever be married," he said, smiling.

She pulled away, joining him at his side. "And of course, dresses to try on, and everything else… There can't be two months left and we still have so much to do!" she said lightly, yet sounding overwhelmed all the same.

He turned her towards him and put both hands to either side of her face, looking her in the eye. "There's nothing to worry about. Even if the wedding is a huge disaster, we'll be together all the same. That is all that matters."

She smiled. "Of course it is." After a second, she added hesitantly, "I love you, James."

He stood nearly frozen for a few seconds. James. Somehow, her calling him his full name seemed even more intimate than his nickname. He brushed his thumb over the soft skin of her cheek.

"And I love you as well," he said, kissing her forehead quickly before turning back the plans yet to be made.


End file.
